Hoot
Hoot è un film del 2006, scritto e diretto da Wil Shriner e tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Carl Hiaasen. Trama L'adolescente Roy è costretto dal lavoro del padre all'ennesimo trasferimento di casa, stavolta dal Montana, di cui ama gli ampi spazi naturali, ad un ambiente completamente diverso, quello della Florida. Se da un lato deve affrontare le prevedibili e già ben sperimentate difficoltà del "nuovo arrivato", in questo caso ad opera del bullo locale Dana, dall'altro rimane però incuriosito dalla vista di un misterioso coetaneo che corre in giro a piedi scalzi, ma di cui a scuola non trova traccia. Il suo interesse attira però l'ostile attenzione della scontrosa Beatrice "l'Orsa", atletica giocatrice di calcio, che dopo l'iniziale diffidenza ne riconosce la sincerità d'animo e gli permette di fare la conoscenza di colui che altri non è che il suo fratellastro, da lei soprannominato "Mullet Fingers" ("dita di triglia", per la sua straordinaria capacità di pescare a mani nude), che è scappato dal collegio militare in cui era stato mandato dalla madre, e che ora vive nascosto in una barca in secca, dedicando tutte le sue energie, anche a rischio della propria latitanza, per evitare che la costruzione del locale punto vendita di una catena nazionale di negozi di frittelle distrugga l'habitat naturale di alcune civette delle tane. Ad indagare, senza successo, sui suoi ripetuti sabotaggi a danno del cantiere c'è il volenteroso ma ingenuo poliziotto Delinko. Il quale si rivela anzi d'aiuto quando i tre ragazzi, organizzando una finta inaugurazione anticipata del cantiere, riescono a far conoscere la situazione a cittadinanza e mass media, a dimostrare che Muckle, il responsabile dell'azienda, ha deliberatamente ignorato i danni ambientali, ed a sventare il pericolo per le civette. Roy, la cui famiglia ha deciso di vivere qui stabilmente, e Mullet, che continua la sua esistenza selvatica, devono però rimanere sempre all'erta, perché ogni giorno si presentano nuove minacce per le bellezze naturali del luogo. Note Le principali locations del film sono state Fort Lauderdale and Lauderdale by the Sea, sulla costa atlantica della Florida, and the Gulf Coast hamlet of Boca Grande on Gasparilla Island.Hoot Movie Official website under "Production Notes" Il film venne girato in Florida tra il 6 luglio e il 2 settembre 2005. Alcune nuove scene furono girate a Los Angeles il 21 gennaio 2006. Per esempio, la scena dove Mullet Fingers salta fuoti da un albero after dropping a bulldozer seat venne girata a Los Angeles. Hoot venne girato durante la stagione degli uragani e il set del film non fu risparmiato dall'Uragano Katrina, che colpì il sud della Florida il 25 agosto 2005. Brie Larson and Cody Linley furono costretti ad abbandonare l'hotel Marriott Harbor Beach presso il quale soggiornavano a causa della tempesta.The Young Stars of Hoot Discuss the Family Friendly Film Le vendite del DVD furono molto maggiori dei soldi guadagnati al botteghino. Il DVD uscì il 15 agosto 2006 e nel corso del primo weekend ne furono vendute 114.528 unità, per un totale di $2.058.068. Ad oggi sembra che ne siano state vendute ben 703.786 unità, per un totale di $10.972.266.http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/2006/HOOT-DVD.php Nel 2009 Hoot entrò a far parte della collezione del Museum of Modern Art (MOMA).Hoot's acquistion by MOMA Retrieved 09 May 2009. Critiche Il film su Rotten Tomatoes ha una valutazione di 26%Rotten Tomatoes.com under "Hoot", con 24 recensioni positive su un totale di 94, e viene definito piatto come una frittella («''flat as a pancake''»). Su Metacritic ha un punteggio di 46/100, sulla base di 26 recensioni. L'autorevole critico Roger Ebert del Chicago Sun-Times loda le intenzioni, ma non il risultato: «''' il film ha il cuore al posto giusto, ma non ha cervello '''» e lo definisce «''' un'inutile zona morta di cliché da sitcom '''». References Locandina Categoria:Film commedia